Blade
by hiean
Summary: She was an assassin that came with Wyatt to the past to fetch Chris. She was one of his loyal assassins, the only one loyal enough that he was sure will not try to kill his baby brother. However, she looks familiar to the sisters. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Summary:** She was an assassin that came with Wyatt to the past to fetch Chris. She was one of his loyal assassins, the only one loyal enough that he was sure will not try to kill his baby brother. However, she looks familiar to the sisters. Who is she? Another vesion of Chris-crossed. Prince charmed happened before it and they don't know Chris is half-witch yet. No Bianca.

Thoughts will be separtated by single quotes

**Blade**

**Future – Jan. 25, 2024(Attic)**

"You're coming home! Whether you like it or not!" growled the young man with long curly dirty blonde hair as he finished uttering a spell. The triquetra in front of him glowed.

"Let's go." He turned to his companion as the portal opened. She was a young woman about his age with long auburn hair clad in leather-tight top and jeans.

oOo

**Past – Jan 25, 2004(Kitchen)**

"No Chris! I already told you to get out!" Piper snarled not even looking at Chris as she continues preparing her family's breakfast. She was angry, she loathed him. She forgave him when he caused her marriage's dissolution but she'll never be able to forgive him for endangering her baby's life or implying that she's a bad mother as her son will grow up to be evil.

"But Piper-" he pleaded, frustration and desperation evident in his voice.

"No! I don't want you near my baby!" she yelled stubbornly.

"But he trusts me now." He stated, trying to save his argument.

"Yes he does but I don't!" She firmly said. Her decision was final; he will never go near her son again.

"Piper please." He pleaded once more; he wanted her to see that he never meant the baby any harm, that he will never hurt the person who took care of him and molded him to who he is now after his mother's death. "I can't save the future without being near him."

"I already said enough!" She turned around her hands immediately rose as she blew her infuriating whitelighter up.

"What the-?" she gasped as he reformed but his shirt was covered in blood.

"Why are you bleeding?" Panic started to build up inside her for the whitelighter she couldn't stand to be on the same room with, not after the stunt he pulled with her son.

"You were supposed to fully reform just like with Leo." She stated trying to stay calm.

He coughed up blood. Realization dawned on her. "You're just like Paige. You're not a full whitelighter." She said in shock.

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

She desperately tried to call her husband as Chris collapsed on the floor.

"Geez! Could you pipe down?" A voice said coming from the doorway of the kitchen. As Paige stepped in she gasped at the site before her. Their annoying whitelighter was sprawled on the floor bleeding while her sister desperately tried to stop his blood from flowing out calling to Leo. 'Wait, when do whitelighters bleed?' She wanted to ask but the situation before her did not warrant questions. She just run to Chris' side and tried to help her sister to stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong?" Another voiced piped up. Phoebe emerged yawning. Her eyes widened as she was jolted awake at the scene in front of her. "W-what happened? Why's he bleeding? Was there a darklighter here a while go?" She rushed to the bleeding man, no boy's side, as she now saw what they missed before. He was just a child, stuck in a past with people that hates him. She joined her sisters' call, anxiously awaiting the familiar man.

"Leo!"

"P-piper what happened?" Paige had finally voiced one of her thoughts.

"I blew him up." She frantically answered. "I didn't know he wasn't like Leo." She tried to desperately defend her actions.

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

oOo

**Past – Jan 25, 2004(Attic)**

As the two young people from the future stepped out of the portal, they immediately doubled over in pain. There was intense heat on their side but they were not bleeding. "Arrggh!"

"What's going on?" the young woman asked when the pain subsided.

The young man shook his head and answered, "I-im not sure."

"Something must be wrong with Chris." The young woman stated.

The young man snapped out of his thoughts at what she had said. He concentrated on looking for the supposed source of the pain. Sensing the location of Chris, he dark-orbed out as the young woman yelled, "Wyatt!". She inwardly cursed as she shimmered to his location.

oOo

**Past – Jan 25, 2004(Kitchen)**

"What the heck? What happened?" A new voice demanded as he took in the scene before him. "Who did this?" He growled. The sisters looked up and saw a young man forming from dark-orbs. He ignored the confusion on their faces as he focused on the pale young man bleeding to death.

"Chris, Chris! Hang in there." Golden glow illuminated from the new arrival's hands and slowly, Chris' wound was closing up. The sisters just watched in awe as a "darklighter" healed.

"Demon!" Phoebe shouted as a lone figure shimmered in. The sisters took their battle stance and Piper shakily readied herself to blow the newcomer up.

"Wyatt! Why did you just leave me there?" the young woman shouted, as the sisters gasped. She just called the darklighter Wyatt. The young woman noticing what he was doing, hurried to his side and she placed her hands above Wyatt's and the golden glow intensified.

Piper shook her head. It wasn't possible, this young man who they assumed was a darklighter couldn't be her son. It just couldn't be. What Chris said was just supposed to be another lie. Her son will not be the source and is not supposed to grow up evil. She wasn't supposed to fail him. And yet, here he was, looking very source-like but still has his whitelighter abilities. 'It just wasn't possible.' She whispered inaudibly as she shook her head once more trying to clear her thoughts.

They noticed Chris's wound healed faster as the demon girl helped Wyatt. `How can a demon heal?` It was one of the thoughts running through their minds.

As the wound completely healed, the color returned to their whitelighter, his droopy eyes also started to open and he began to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Idiot! What happened?" Wyatt yelled as he pulled a dazed Chris into a hug. The sisters clearly heard a sigh of relief from Wyatt's demon friend.

"W-Wyatt?" he scrambled backwards as he recognized the young man in front of him. "B-Blade…" he turned to the young woman. "H-how? What are you doing here?" His gaze shifted back and forth on the two young people obviously from the future as well.

Wyatt smirked as he answered, "What do you think?" he felt relieved that his younger brother was now well but he didn't like how scared and weary he looked.

"Don't scare him Wy. He'll just…" the girl tried to warn but they already heard a jingling sound as Wyatt cursed. "…orb out."

**AN: This was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm turning it into a multi-chaptered fic. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**Summary:** She was an assassin that came with Wyatt to the past to fetch Chris. She was one of his loyal assassins, the only one loyal enough that he was sure will not try to kill his baby brother. However, she looks familiar to the sisters. Who is she? Another vesion of Chris-crossed. Prince charmed happened before it and they don't know Chris is half-witch yet. No Bianca.

Thoughts will be separated by single quotes.

The scenes will now all be in the past unless indicated otherwise.

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

**Missing**

"Could you just stop it?" Blade was getting annoyed with Wyatt just impatiently pacing back and forth in P3. She was sitting on one of the stools of the bar. It has already been a couple of hours after Chris disappeared and Wyatt could not sense him. They tried scrying but it still did not work. They just couldn't find the little brat.

Wyatt stopped and turned to her and tried to open his mouth to speak. He knew it was his fault. If he just kept his mouth shut and just dragged Chris back to the future after he was healed, then they wouldn't need to worry this much.

He closed his mouth again and just continued pacing. "Argh!" Blade roughly tousled her hair about. She was pretty irritated but she knew Wyatt was just very worried about Chris. They immediately tried to follow him in all the places he could hide in. They weren't even able to ask the sisters what happened to him earlier and only speaking to them to ask where Chris was staying at.

"I'll ask the sisters for help." She said standing up. "Maybe a power of three spell will be able to track him." She knew it was better for Wyatt to stay away. He just missed them a lot so much. He might just blurt everything out about the future his little brother was trying to "fix".

oOo

"Sorry, I couldn't come down immediately." The owner of the blue orbs just said as he reformed in the attic.

"Leo!" excitedly yelled Paige and Phoebe. They were trying to summon Chris but had no luck. Piper felt very guilty about what happened and wanted to apologize.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Leo asked noticing the anxious faces of the sisters.

"Wyatt's here." Piper calmly stated.

Leo looked confused, "Of course he is, he's right there on his playpen."

"Not him. Adult Wyatt."

Leo was taken aback, "W-what? Why?"

"He didn't say but I think it's to take Chris back to the future."

"Also, Wyatt seems evil and he has a demon friend along." Paige supplied the information as Piper cringed.

"Don't forget the little info that Chris is not a full whitelighter." Phoebe added.

"W-what demon? And Chris isn't?" Leo frowned and turned to Phoebe. "How did you find out? Did he slip up?" When no one answered, he looked at each sister as he tried to gage who will tell him the reason. His gaze settled on Piper as she was busy shuffling her hands and a look of guilt passed through her face.

"I-I blew him up." Piper hesitantly answered. "I didn't know he wasn't a full whitelighter." She restated her defense earlier. "I just wanted to scare him, to drive him away." She sighed, unbeknown to them that Blade shimmered to the room.

"You did what?!" Blade shrieked, visibly shaking in anger. "How could you do that?!"

oOo

Wyatt jerked from his pacing as he felt an extreme shift in Blade's emotions_. 'She's supposed to be in the manor.'_ Wyatt hurriedly orbed to the manor, afraid that Blade might make trouble for Chris.

He dark-orbed in and found Blade towering over his mother and her sisters trying to keep her away from Piper. "How could you?!" She angrily yelled at the woman before her. "You don't know what you've done!" Chris was neurotic enough; he didn't need this to be added to his list of insecurities. If it weren't for Chris's sake and for this woman's future deeds, she would have not hesitated killing her.

Piper couldn't take it anymore. She already felt extremely guilty, she didn't need a complete stranger tell it to her face. "Who do you think you are barging into our home telling us what's right or wrong!" She wanted to blow up the girl in front of her as Leo held her back.

"Because clearly someone needs to!" she responded heatedly. Blade didn't think Piper has any right to be angry after what she did to her own flesh and blood.

"Blade, what's wrong?" Wyatt worriedly put a hand on her shoulder. Leo looked up and it was like facing a mirror. The boy in front of him looked a lot like him, maybe a darker, younger version of him, but still, nonetheless.

"Wyatt?" he whispered. He stared at the young man his baby son will become. "Wyatt." He called once more, now louder than a whisper.

"What do you want?!" Wyatt scowled at him. "Can't you see I'm busy?" he inquired, as he absorbed the features of the man in front of him. "D-dad?" He finally recognized him. There was somehow longing in his voice and Leo started to wonder why.

Wyatt wanted to hug him. He missed him so much. After their mother's death, he left them to stay up there for good, leaving them in the care of their grandfather. He just couldn't deal with the grief and Wyatt somehow understood but Chris didn't. He never could understand why their dad abandoned them.

"You're mother! She was the one who hurt Chris! She blew him up!" Blade shouted angrily pulling Wyatt out of his daze.

"What did you say!" Wyatt dangerously snarled. His mom, the favorite person of his younger brother, was the one who hurt him, who almost killed him. "How could you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Piper finally cried trying to release the guilt that she was feeling. This wasn't the same, this was now her son glaring at her, not a random stranger.

"Yeah, just cry your heart out! That's what you bitches are good at!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" Paige tried to defend her sister. "She didn't know he wasn't a full whitelighter!"

"And that gave her the right to hurt him?!" the demon answered back.

There was something wrong with this picture.

"Balde, let's go!" Wyatt tugged at Blade, there was alarm in his voice.

"You're protecting her?!" she growled at him. How could Wyatt choose this woman over his brother.

"No, we need to look for Chris! We can question them later." He calmly stated, waiting for her to leave his mother's side.

"Blade! Now!" he shouted when he didn't see her budge an inch.

"Fine!" she yelled as she saw the desperation in Wyatt's eyes. She finally understood why they needed to leave immediately. They need to look for Chris. They didn't want to bring a corpse back home. After what happened, Chris will be drowning himself in his sorrows and tackle some high level demons.

'Wait for us Chrissie, we're coming.' This was her last thoughts as she shimmered out after Wyatt, still glaring at the sisters.

**AN: **This chappie have been sitting on my computer for weeks, I would say for a year really.(Sorry) Revisions have been made. Hope you liked it.


End file.
